


Abandon Ship (or drown)

by VillainsAlwaysWin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL THE ROGUES, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jay Garrick is Zoom, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Star City gang is too busy fighting crime for this fic, definitely, marriage fic, marriage objection, not Jay Garrick friendly, sometime after Cronos, sometime in the mess that is DC's Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsAlwaysWin/pseuds/VillainsAlwaysWin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Mick Rory expected to hear that morning was that Caitlin was getting married - and to that sketchy speedster. She was making a huge mistake, and as a (reluctant) new hero, he is practically obligated to stop her. Or at least that's the excuse he's going with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon Ship (or drown)

The last thing Mick expected to hear leave Len’s mouth when he returned from his Keystone trip was that Caitlin Snow was getting married. He’d known after they had ended their messy relationship (if that was even what it was – Len just called it a mess, Lisa called it a rebound) that she had moved on, but that had only been three months ago.

Now suddenly she was getting married to that sketchy speedster at Star Labs. Not Barry, he liked Len’s boyfriend, but Jay Garrick, the one Iris had spent their meetups complaining about.

From what she told him, he was arrogant and quite possibly trying to steal Barry’s spot as the Flash, and was barely a step up from the shit show that was Harrison Wells. And Caitlin hadn’t listened to anyone when they tried to tell her it was a bad idea, especially after just breaking up with Mick. They’d only been dating for a month and a half, and then he’d proposed.

Mick’s fingers itched for the trigger of his heat gun. He wanted to burn something.

“And,” Leonard continued, watching his partner’s reactions casually, “We’ve been invited to the wedding.” Lisa nodded her agreement from the arm of the couch beside him. She had been in the safe-house with them when Len had arrived.

“We?” Mick grunted.

“Us, Lisa, the rest of the Rogues. She invited the other Legends and Sara’s coming, but I have a feeling the rest won’t make it in time,” he finished. “Mick, don’t torture yourself, it’s her bad decision and she’s the one who will have to live with it.”

The urge to burn wasn’t going away anytime soon.

Lisa interrupted them with a sigh. “Lenny, do you even know when it is? You can’t tell him not to torture himself, that’s the face of the pyromaniac showing through.”

(At least she was talking to him now – she’d refused for almost two weeks after they hadn’t told her they were going on the Waverider. It was safe to say they had learned their lessons.)

“When is it?” Mick asked. He’d finally located the heat gun lying beside Lisa’s feet, where she was clicking the safety on and off with her feet. He already had a place in mind – he had been planning on fixing it up as a shelter for the Waverider when they needed to land back in Central City after a mission, but it had such nice wood paneling. It would burn so beautifully. All he need to do was knock Lisa’s feet aside and he could grab his gun –

“I know what you’re thinking, and you are not going anywhere, Mickey.” Lisa commanded, her voice leaving little room for argument. It was rare she used that voice on him and Len, usually just reserved for when the Rogues got out of hand, but it did his job. He sunk back down in his seat, and met her eyes again. “The wedding is in two days.”

 _Two days._ That was too soon.

She’d barely given them any warning, and maybe they didn’t have any heists planned for the week, and maybe the Waverider wasn’t going to get back anytime soon, but there had to be some excuse he could come up with so he didn’t have to watch her get married to another man. It wouldn’t be hard to get arrested – that was always a good excuse, _I can’t go because I’m in jail –_ all he’d have to do would be to walk downtown where Joe West patrolled.

His children might be dating Len, but he was still moral enough to arrest Mick, and it wasn’t like it would be hard to find something to charge him with. It wasn’t _his_ record that was deleted last year.

“You are not turning yourself in to avoid going.” Lisa added sternly. How she always seemed to read his mind never ceased to amaze him. “We’ll just break you right back out of jail if we have to, and you can wear your jumpsuit to the ceremony.”

“Fine.” He muttered. “I’ll go.”

∞

It wasn’t until he met up with Iris and Cisco that night that he actually started to look forward to attending. Lisa and the other Rogues were off looking for wedding gifts – stolen ones, of course – and it was Len and Barry’s date night, so since the other Team Flash member didn’t want to help with wedding plans, they had called him.

It had taken Cisco a long time to start warming up to him, and it hadn’t happened until he’d started dating Caitlin. Even Joe had gave him his blessing before the engineer – though it had only been two days prior – but when he started telling the team about his time as Chronos and all the future tech he’d used, Cisco had practically been eating out of his glove-covered hands.

Iris however had immediately dragged him off to Jitters every morning to gossip about Team Flash and learn everything she could about Leonard.

“So, you’re coming to the wedding too, right?” Cisco asked gloomily when he walked through the coffee shop doors, the last one to arrive. Mick and Iris had already gotten their coffee and a table, and had avoided that topic of conversation.

“Unfortunately.” He answered. “Lisa threatened me enough ‘bout it.”

“I wish she’d actually listen to us,” Iris ranted. Her cup sat untouched from the amount of it she’d been doing. “Barr and I have been trying to tell her it’s a terrible mistake to jump into such a quick marriage and especially with _Jay,_ but she just yells with us every time we bring it up.”

Mick chuckled lowly. “She’s the stubbornest woman I’ve ever met. She’d do it just ta prove us wrong.”

“And ruin her life in the process!” Cisco joined in. He sat down between the two of them and pulled out his own yellow invitation. Caitlin didn’t even like the color yellow, not after her fiance had died during the battle with the Reverse Flash. It brought back too many bad memories, she’d told him one night when they’d laid in bed, words hanging in the silence, and he’d just hugged her tighter. She was going along with Jay’s demands and he didn’t see a single part of her reflected in the wedding – not the invitations, not anything he’d heard about the plans so far.

“Hey, you have a time ship, don’t you? Can’t you just go back and, like, burn that ass before she ever meets him?” The engineer continued.

Mick grunted again. “I gave it up when I left the Time Masters.”

“Shame. She’s going to ruin her life doing this, ruin her future happiness, and we can’t even stop her.” Iris groaned. “Not even Dad can talk sense into her. If you were the rebound for Ronnie, Jay isn’t even a rebound, he’s just a mistake. At least she was in love with _you_.”

… _what?_

“Say what now?” Cisco echoed Mick’s thoughts.

Iris looked up from the table at both of them, surprised. “Wait, you didn’t know that? That week before Mick and Cait broke up, we had that girls’ karaoke night, she got drunk and she confessed that she was in love with him. She was going to tell him that next night, but then she broke up with,” she looked at Mick then, “you instead. I thought you had done something, but I think she was just protecting her heart, you know her.”

“Sounds like Cait,” Cisco remarked, “so to protect herself, she just jumped into a marriage when Eobard Thawne 2.0 showed up.”

“Cisco, honey, that’s not even close to being your best.” Iris said gently.

He sighed, “Yeah, I know, this is throwing me off my game, and every time we get a new metahuman, Jay names them before I can so I’ve been out of practice. I almost hate him more than I hate Hartley Rathaway!” Iris laughed.

Their voices got quieter as Mick thought. They’d both said Cait was making a terrible mistake, one that would ruin her future, and Cisco had even suggested using his old time ship to stop her – and wasn’t that what the Legends did? He spent more than two months trying to save the world from a terrible future, and this wasn’t even that much different, though possibly less world-threatening.

Though that was to be determined – like he said, the man looked sketchy and Mick knew a liar when he saw one – and if there were two things he did well, that was reading people and making deals, and both might come in handy right now.

“You know,” he said suddenly, attracting their attention back to him, “Ain’t it in your little hero handbook that you’re supposed ta help those who refuse to help themselves?”

Iris caught on first. “Of course it is, it’s practically Barry’s motto.”

“And Caitlin fits the description,” Cisco continued her thought. “So it’s practically our duty to help her – and who better to help her than Team Flash? The only question is how are we gonna do it? We’ve already tried reasoning with her and the wedding is in two days.”

“If reasoning isn’t working, force is always another option.” Another voice joined their conversation and Mick looked up into the stormy eyes of Mark Mardon. He stood at the edge of their table, arms crossed and a yellow invitation in his fingers. Next to him was Shawna, a mischievous smile on her lips, identical to Iris’s. “I’ll electrocute him.”

She added on, “Babe, your lightning doesn’t work on speedsters. We’ve gone over this. I’ve got a better idea.”

∞

It was the wedding day, and Lisa had made good on her promise to drag Mick there. Cisco had been no help, preferring to stay on his girlfriend’s good side than the arsonist’s, but he couldn’t quite blame him for it.

All the Rogues had shown up, and after talking out the final touches of their final plan with Barry and Iris, had gone to the large concert hall to find seats. Not a one had dressed in formal clothing, Axel being the worst in his bright colored costume. Mark had gone to put their gifts down, Shawna following with her contribution of alcohol from the Saints & Sinners’ stash, and Hartley had already snuck up to where the pianist was to insult her taste in music to the dismay of Cisco, who wouldn’t stop complaining about his presence.

Leonard, Lisa and Mick however were dressed in the most formal clothing they could afford – Iris insisting they had to actually buy it unlike the wedding gifts – just like the rest of Team Flash, even though Len had insisted in bringing his cold gun in case something other than what they had planned went down.

Iris had just smiled at him, not even trying to argue against it, and pulled the thief’s arm around her waist. Barry had joined not too long after, and stepped into his usual place on Len’s other side, hip-checking Mick into moving with a laugh.

It was so sickly sweet, Mick didn’t know what was going to be worse to watch: Caitlin saying ‘I do’ to another man, or his partner flirting with his arm candy. (Iris proceeded to punch him when he told her what he was thinking.)

Cisco stuck to Lisa’s side, blushing profoundly when she asked when he’d be proposing to her because, in her words, _Mickey can’t get married before me, it’s an injustice!_ (He tried to clarify that he wasn’t actually going to steal the entire wedding from Jay, just the bride, but she refused to listen. She also punched him for the explanation. What was it with his lady friends punching him so much? It was like he was Rip on the Waverider.)

Finally it was time for the actual wedding to start, and Mick once again wished he had his heat gun, because all the white decorations were grating on his patience, and he didn’t exactly have much of it before he sat down. To see all that white burn would have made something about this wedding enjoyable. Joe West turned around from his spot by the door and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I promised Barry I wouldn’t arrest anyone tonight,” he whispered sternly, “so stop making eyes at the candles on the piano and watch the wedding.”

Mick sighed and tried to sit still in his chair. Watching Caitlin appear in her white wedding dress, looking the epitome of beautiful, it was almost impossible. Her heels clacked against the wood floors, and she took Joe’s outstretched arm to walk down the aisle.

Jay stood at the altar beside a man Mick didn’t recognize but thought worked at Jitters, eyes raking down Caitlin’s form in a way that made Mick want to steal Len’s gun and ice him. He refrained when Joe shot him another look. The bride didn’t look away from her groom to see what was going on, but from the other side of the seats, Hartley mouthed insults about the groom to distract him. Axel mimicked an explosion and wiggled his eyebrows from beside the Piper.

Mick chuckled softly, and tried to focus on the wedding at hand. “Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?” the officiant was asking.

“I do.” Joe answered.

Mick didn’t succeed until it was time for the vows, and instead of hearing Caitlin say I do, there was silence. “What did I miss?” Mick asked Sara lowly, from the seat on his other side, the one person they hadn’t had time to fill in. She glanced over him with a smirk.

“Caitlin hasn’t exactly said she wants to marry Jay yet,” she whispered back. “Fingers crossed that she runs out – something needs to fill my dramatic quota for today, and weddings are quite boring.”

The corner of Mick’s lips turned up. Sara would definitely be getting her dramatic moment if everything went according to plan, and as much as he wanted Caitlin to say _I don’t_ instead of _I do,_ he knew it wouldn’t happen. She would ignore her own misery if only to prove a point, to prove that she could be happy even if she wasn’t.

Sure enough, after the pause, she stumbled over the words, “I do,” but said them nevertheless. Mick watched the rest of the wedding in rapt attention, studying Caitlin’s face like it was one of Len’s heist plans to see if anymore doubt flickered across it. He smiled smugly when she stumbled over her vows another time, unable to recite the ones she had wrote for Jay.

“If anyone should object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the man continued quickly and finally, Sara would get her drama. Mick watched as Hartley and Axel stood up in their seats, drawing the gazes of all those attending that he didn’t know, and the stares of the bride and groom. Caitlin’s eyes were wide.

“I do,” they said in unison.

Shawna and Mardon stood up next. “I do.”

Next was Barry, Iris and Joe. “I do.”

Lisa grabbed Cisco’s arm and yanked him up too. “We object too,” she said loudly through Cisco’s laughing, “and those wedding invitations were a _hideous_ yellow.”

Wally stood up too from his spot on the other side of the room at the same time as Len did. “I do,” the other West said, and Len nodded once, his cold gun half-out of its hoister like a silent warning. The Jitter’s man – it was the same one that served them two days ago when they’d come up with the plan, Mick had figured out – flinched at the sight. Len smirked.

Caitlin glared down at them, though he couldn’t quite take her seriously as her lips twitched into a laugh. “Sit down!” she hissed from her spot by Jay, who looked almost murderous. “I can’t believe you all! Barry, Joe, Cisco, really?”

With sheepish smiles, they continued to stand, and the silence was deafening, even with Sara’s quiet laughter.

With her attention away from him and at the others, Mick stood up. Jay met his eyes and he could see the same lightning that showed up in Barry’s reflected in the other speedster’s. He didn’t blink. He was not going to sit back down, not unless Caitlin asked him to. “Yeah, I’ve got something to say,” he answered.

Caitlin’s gaze jerked over to him in an instant.

He moved from his seat to the aisle, and her eyes tracking him the entire way to the altar, walked until he was right in front of her. “Caitlin Snow,” he started and then paused. Leonard was the one with the plans. He didn’t get to think about much farther than this point, so what exactly he was going to say to get her to stop the wedding? It was a touch-and-go kind of situation. “Doll, do you even want this?”

“Yes,” she whispered back, but her hands moved towards her mouth and he knew just what that meant.

“You’re lying,” he continued. “You think it is because you want to feel again, but trust me doll, it’s not. I spent two months stopping an immortal tyrant when all I wanted was to go home. I know what it feels like to do something you don’t want, and when it changes to somethin’ you do want. And this ain’t that kind of situation, Cait.”

Jay stepped up beside Caitlin and glared down at him. “Excuse me, she told you she wanted this so get away from her!” he exclaimed, and then turned to Jitters Guy. “Do something!”

“So now you’re listening to her, huh?” Mick demanded. “I’ll sit down when Cait tells me to and only then.”

The Jitters Guy opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when Len touched his cold gun again. Mick rolled his eyes as Iris grabbed the other hand and squeezed it. How anyone could say Iris was the nice one in the relationship, he didn’t know. She fueled the fire so to speak, and Barry could protest, but there were times where he wasn’t much better.

Mick turned back to the now-shaking Caitlin. “You would look beautiful if your smile matched your dress,” he continued, “because I can see you’re miserable. Listen to us, doll, and stop the wedding. Don’t do it for me, don’t do it for anyone else in this annoyingly white room. Do it for _you._ Do it for your own happiness, for your own future, or Iris and Cisco might just steal that time ship and do it for you.”

Cait opened her mouth to speak, tears glistening in her eyes. “I can’t,” she answered, but with her gaze on the ground, it was a toss up to who she was speaking to.

Jay looked triumphantly down at Mick, and he glared up at him. “Regardless of what the lady says,” he muttered, “I’m gonna break some of those teeth and no one in this room is gonna say a word about it.”

∞

“And with all the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!”

“No,” Caitlin replied with a smirk. “I’m going to kiss my amazingly heroic husband,” and before anyone could say another word, she did just that, pulling him down by the collar of his suit and smacking him square on the mouth.

When they pulled away, she stared happily at her new husband, twisting the golden ring around her finger.

“Well, Mr. Snow,” she whispered against his lips. “How does it feel to be the one at the altar this time? I think it’s pretty nice.”

“As long as I get to keep kissing you doll, I’m fine with it” Mick replied with a similar smile. “That, and at least this time, everything isn’t so white.”

Caitlin laughed as she looked around the makeshift wedding venue they’d made out of Saints & Sinners. “No, it’s definitely not white, but I don’t mind it,” she replied. “How about we go back to Star Labs for the wedding reception before Barry gets hungry enough to race us and eats all the food?”

“Anything you want, Mrs. Snow,” he answered and placed another chaste kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's some hand-wavy wedding stuff but as most weddings I've been to didn't usually have a "if any object to this marriage" portion, I just put it where I thought it fit the best with the story line.


End file.
